The present invention relates to a working device having an element movable via at least one working drive, with at least one energy recovery cylinder being provided for recovering energy from the movement of the movable element and having a chamber filled with gas. The working device in accordance with the invention is in particular a movable working device, in particular an excavator or a machine for material handling. The working drive in particular includes a hydraulic working cylinder.
The chamber of the energy recovery cylinder filled with gas is compressed on a lowering of the movable element in such working devices and thus stores the potential energy in order to output it again on an upward movement of the movable element to support the working drive, in particular the hydraulic working cylinder.
A working device is known from DE 10 2008 034 582 A1 in which the chamber of the energy recovery cylinder filled with gas is formed by the base side of the energy recovery cylinder filled with gas and by the hollow piston rod of the energy recovery cylinder.